


Don't Step on That Fish

by ScarletPhoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Siblings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPhoenix/pseuds/ScarletPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel takes little Castiel, Anna, and Balthazar on an adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Step on That Fish

Fledglings weren’t allowed to go to Earth. Actually, most Angels weren’t allowed without being accompanied by one of the Archangels, and an archangel would need to get the others to agree. That’s why Castiel was a little more than surprised when Gabriel arrived in the Nurseries of Eden, and announced that he was taking Castiel, Anael, and Balthazar to Earth.

“Did the others approve this?” asked Anael, skeptically, though her fiery wings showed her excitement. Castiel knew his sister couldn’t care less if Gabriel had gotten permission or not.

“Who cares?” Gabriel shrugged, six golden wings rustling as he spread them in preparation for flight. “Metatron will cover for us. I’ve got something to show you.” Balthazar nodded, showing that he was fine with all this, extending his own brown wings. Gabriel smiled and took flight, Balthazar following suit.

Castiel stood nervously at the edge for heaven, Anael at his side. She smiled at him, and offered a hand. “Don’t worry, Castiel. It can’t be that far. Gabriel knows you’re a weak flyer,” She assured, spreading her own wings and taking off, dragging Castiel after her. He spread his dark wings, stumbling in the air as his sister pulled him along after their brothers.

She’d been right, of course. The place Gabriel took them was a short flight. It was a shore with giant plants that rivaled the ones in Eden with their beauty. Not that Castiel would say that aloud, in fear that Joshua would hear him. The water was a deep green, rolling waves splashing against the sandy shore.

Anael released his hand, and ran towards Gabriel and Balthazar. Castiel pause a moment, looking at the water, before he followed his sister. “Brother, what did you want to show us?” Balthazar was asking as he walked up, one hand clutching onto the flight feathers of Gabriel’s lowest set of wings.

Gabriel smiled, and began walking. “Father is planning things for this planet,” he said, smiling at them as they trailed along just behind him.

“What kind of things?” asked Anael, excitedly. Castiel walked quietly beside her, listening intensely to what his siblings said. Suddenly, Gabriel’s hand was in front of him, stopping him mid-step.

“Castiel, don’t step on that fish,” He said. Castiel stepped back, looking at the gray thing – a fish; Gabriel had called it – that had been under his foot. It was covered in small, shiny discs, and had big glossy eyes. Slits on the side of its body opened and closed, breathing labored. “Big plans for that fish.”

“What’s a fish?” asked Balthazar, kneeling down to look at the fish closer.

“They live in the water,” Gabriel explained. “Their kind of lame right now, but Father has big plans for this fish.”

“What’s going to happen to it?” Castiel asked, taking his eyes off the fish to look at his elder brother.

“Evolution, Cassie, that’s what will happen to this fish,” Gabriel explained, a wide smile on his face. “Its descendants will become ferocious beasts, and beautiful flying things with wings like ours, and little seemingly insignificant creatures, and finally, ones made in Father’s very image. These things will populate the world, and it will be our job to protect them. All of them, from the tiniest insect to God’s Chosen.”

The three fledglings fell silent, thinking about what Gabriel had just told them. “Is that Father’s plan?” asked Anael, leaning down close to the fish.

“Yes,” Gabriel nodded enthusiastically.

“Did he tell the Archangels this?” asked Balthazar.

“No,” Gabriel straightened up. “Metatron let me in on the secret. I thought you little ones would appreciate it more than Michael, Raphael or Lucifer.”

“I thought Metatron was supposed to keep what Father tells her a secret?” Anael said.

“Would you rather me not bring you along not you next time, Anna?”

“No!” Anael exclaimed looking worried that Gabriel would live up to his threat.

Gabriel smiled, and spread his wings. “C’mon, we’ve got to get home before Big Brother realizes we’re gone.”


End file.
